El Amor No Tiene Limites
by EuniceCullenPattinson
Summary: Esta es la historia de amor de Edward Cullen
1. Chapter 1

_Hola chicas ha aqui mi nuevo fic espero que les guste. Los personajes no son mios son de S.M la historia si jejej espero que les guste. _

_

* * *

_

**El amor no tiene límites**

**Edward POV.**

"Cuando amas a alguien no importa lo que tengas que hacer con tal de estar a su lado para siempre"

Estaba en mi clase de música cuando la vi pasar la chica más hermosa y la más popular del instituto.

Hola me llamo Edward Cullen y esta es mi historia de amor.

* * *

_**Hola! muy corto pero no tenia muchas ideas jejee **_

_**se merece review o no? **_

_**las quiero mucho bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV.

Estábamos llegando al estacionamiento de la escuela. Cuando lo estacione en mi lugar de siempre y salimos del auto Emmett y Rosalie se fueron por su lado ya que tenían la primera clase juntos. La cual yo compartía con mi favorita hermana Alice.

Íbamos muy tranquilos por el pasillo cuando la vi ahí estaba ella con su pelo liso de color café y esos ojos color chocolate que me mataban con solo verlos.

Edward! Edward! Reacciona por favor sabemos que te gusta Bella pero no para que te quedes babeando todo el día ya camina llegaremos tarde Edward a la clase de musica! Muévete!- me gritaba Alice en el pasillo.

hola chicas espero que les aya gustado aunque sea un poco corto pero no tenia muchas ideas y una amiga me ayudo espero que dejen sus reviews.

gracias


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno he aqui un nuevo cap espero que les guste:_**

* * *

Cap. 2**

**Edward POV.**

Alice me llevaba corriendo que digo me llevaba arrastrando por todo el corredor del instituto.

Hasta que al fin llegamos…

**Y ahí estaba mi novia quisiera que mi novia fuera Bella pero bueno ella no sabe que a mí me gusta Bella la única razón por la que salgo con ella es porque a mis papas les agrada pero bueno mi "novia" se llama Jessica si la conocieran es todo un "ángel" según mis padres pero bueno.**

Ola Eddy-Jessica

Odiaba que me digiera así pero bueno me tengo que acostumbrar según mis padres me voy a casar con ella dentro de 3 años ja! como si eso fuera a pasar para mí que pasaran mil años y nunca casarme con ella.

Ola Jess-Edward

Eddy que tienes bebe?-Jessica

Nada amor estoy bien-Edward

Bueno te dejo tengo que ir a la práctica de porristas vendrás a verme el sábado por la noche verdad?-Jessica

Perdóname pero no puedo lo siento-Edward

Bueno tú tienes tus asuntos yo los míos bueno adiós Te amo Ed-Jessica

Yo también amor-Edward

Y qué bueno que se fue- dijo una vocecita en mi mente

Y bueno hermanito vas a hacer lo que me prometiste?-Alice

Que cosa te prometí Alice?-Edward

No te acuerdas que te lo dije-Alice

Tú no me has dicho nada-Edward

Bien te lo dije en la mañana cuando salimos de casa-Alice

Bueno Alice te recuerdo de que me desperté, desayune bueno ni desayune porque me gritaste de que ya era tarde me tiraste de la silla luego me levantaste me agarraste el brazo me metiste al auto condujiste como loca luego llegamos al instituto luego me arrastraste hasta la entrada y luego me arrastraste hasta aquí- Edward

Lo siento es que ya era tarde y sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde al instituto-Alice

Bueno pero si quieres me lo dices ahora ya que no es tan tarde todavía falta media hora para que inicien las clases-Edward

Bueno es que Emmett y yo hicimos una apuesta-Alice

O por Dios mi vida se acabó Emmett y mi hermana eran una mezcla de pura adrenalina y peor cuando hacían apuestas

Bueno dime cual es la apuesta-Edward

Emmett y yo apostamos que como ya vamos a salir del instituto para irnos ya sabes a la universidad y todas esas cosas-Alice

Dime Alice!-Edward

Emmett me dijo que como no tenías con quien ir al baile apostamos que invitarías a Bella al baile-Alice

QUE QUE!-Edward

* * *

**OH OH jejje bueno espero que les aya gustado el cap pobre edward =(**

**Pero bueno **

**espero que dejen sus reviews ah por cierto lo siento por las que han estado poniendo reviews pero mi msn no me manda mensajes de fanfiction entonces no se si me pusieron o no lo siento mucho pero estare al tanto **

**Bueno dejen sus REVIEWS.**

**Las quielo mucho **


	4. Nota de Autora

**Esta nota es solo para informarles de que Se va a eliminar Aprendiendo a Bailar y a ¿Amar? ahora las razones por las que borrare la historia son:**

**1- Por un review que me dejaron en la historia, al principio fue doloroso leerlo pero ahora lo tome como una critica constructiva para ayudarme a escribir mejor mis fics.**

**2- Algunas cosas que venian en el review son ciertas asi que voy a borrar todo empezar de nuevo para que la historia sea aun mejor**

**3- Pienso hacer esto con mis demas historias, pero para arreglarlas y hacerlas un poco mas interesante**

** Gracias por su comprension las quiero mucho.**

**Att: EUNICECULLENPATTINSON**


End file.
